


Drowning Spirits

by Jupanuma



Series: Supernatural Love [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Ghost Annabeth, Ghost!Annabeth, Suicide, Supernatural Creatures, Water Spirit Percy, Water Spirit!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 13:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: Annabeth was already a ghost when Jason meet her, but she didn't start off that way. How did Percy and Annabeth meet then?





	Drowning Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Supernatural Love series. You might want to read "Love Overcomes Anything, Even the Supernatural" before this one, to get an idea of the characters but you don't need to.

The sky was clear, with few clouds around. A forest of oak tree grew around a lake. Birds chirping was the only sound that could be heard for miles. A seemingly empty cabin sat just yards from the lake’s shore. Even with the peaceful nature, the water reflected the feeling of dread well. Dark, muddy, deep waters with no way to tell were it ends.

On the edge of the lake stood a young looking girl, aged around fifteen or sixteen, staring out into the waters. Her long blond hair tied up into a high pigtail, with a baseball cap on, blowing around in the light breeze. Arms crossed her orange shirt cover body, almost like she’s holding herself together. Demin shorts clung to her legs, while her feet were bare.

She looked around to make sure her family hasn’t come back from a trip into town. Seeing no one, she steps into the water. A shiver runs up her body, the water freezing for this time of year. Pushing through the cold, she walks further out.

It’s up to her stomach, body shaking uncontrollably, teeth chartering before questions start filling her head. Will they care? Does it matter? Should I have left a note? Will they miss me? Thoughts keep coming, one after the other, with no real answer. She shakes her head, hoping to clear it before she continues walking.

Her toes barely touch the slick soil, head tilted back towards the blue sky. It’s nice to see one last time. She moves the last few inches needed not to be able to touch anything now. One breath in and out. A second breath in and out. She sinks down as she releases the air from her lungs. Her hat slips off as her head goes under.

She’s at peace as she goes lower and lower until her body demands a breath. She struggles with the need for air before her body takes over and forces the action. Water fills her lungs. She starts to fight as her lungs burn with the foreign substance. She doesn’t know which way is up or down anymore. Has she moved? She doesn’t know. ‘I shouldn’t have done this!’ She thinks. ‘I’m in so much pain, but hopefully, it will be over soon.’

Her vision starts to fade. The darkness from the water’s depths seems to be getting worse. When her vision is only a pinprick left, she sees a hint of blue. ‘Maybe I’m hallucinating.’ She thinks. ‘It happens when the brain doesn’t get enough oxygen.’ Then darkness takes over.

As her limp body sinks further down, a male creature swims around it. His blue, tiny, scales scattered across pale skin shine like stars in the night sky. Gills on the sides of his neck move as he breathes. Webbed hands and feet help keep him steady in the water. His head tilts to the side as he watches. He finally darts over and grabs the body, heaving it up to the surface.

They break the calm water, and dark hair falls into green eyes as they scan the surrounding area. His sharp teeth grind against each other before he swims towards the cabin, dragging the body with. He pushes her to the edge before backing up and floating back to the middle. He sinks low enough for only his eyes and the top of his head to be visible.

Soon an engine sounds through the forest, cutting the signing of birds off. The red minivan pulls up and parks in front of the cabin. Laughter fills the air as the doors open and a family of four come out. “Annabeth!” Yelled the oldest man before he went and helped the rest grab bags of food. “Annabeth!?” He yelled again, getting closer to the cabin now.

Inside, the building had an open plan, with a few doors close that lead to bedrooms. The kitchen was modern while the living room felt lived in. The father puts the food down on the floor in the kitchen before heading over to one of the closed doors. Knocking he called again, “Annabeth?” No answer. He tries again. Still nothing. Grabbing the doorknob, he slowly opens the door, not wanting to disturb his daughter in case she was sleeping. The room he investigated was empty. The man leaves the door open and goes through the rest of the house looking for her, all the while calling her name. Finding no sign of her inside, he moved to the outside.

Looking around, he finally seems an orange lump of something by the water's edge. Running to it, the father finds her body. Turning it, he checks if his daughter has a pulse still. Nothing. He tries CPR with no success. Tears running down the older mans face as his shaking hand reaches into his pocket and pulls out a phone. He dials 911 and tells them what happened.

In the water, the male sinks further down, ignoring the scene. He drifts through the water with no destination in mind. He comes across a hat floating around. He feels that it’s important somehow. So he takes in and holds it protectively to his chest.

Days pass before the man return to the surface. It’s dark out, and the cabin is silent. Whether it's from everyone sleeping or morning, he wasn’t sure. He looks around and finds a silvery light hovering above the water. Curiosity takes over, making him swim towards it. The shimmering figure turns to him and looks just like the body he saved did. She smiles. “Hello.”

He waves, moving the hat closer to his chest. “Hi.”

“I’m Annabeth, and I think you have my hat.”

He hands the hat over to the ghost smiling. “Percy.”


End file.
